Daria todo, por volverte a sentir a mi lado
by ValeVari
Summary: Sexto capitulo, se que se van a enojar conmigo, por lo que le hize a Kagome, pero es la primera parte, esta vez Kikyo gano, pero...
1. Nuestro Adios

Capitulo 1.  
Es mi primer fanfic publicado, viene directamente de un cuaderno, pero de 3 lineas escritas en el cuaderno con esta introduccion, quedaron varios reglones, espero que les guste, ya que lo cambie un monto de veces, no se como se ira desarrolando la historia, pero segun el fic que tengo en mi cuaderno...uufff se viene bueno ), y no solo sera tristeza (aunque ya veran el segundo capitulo), pero el resto sera mas de accion, creo yo.

Como todos saben ningun personaje es mio, solo los ocupo para soñar un ratito.  
-  
Capitulo 1 - Nuestro Adios

Durante ese dia Inuyasha estuvo callado, casi indiferente a todo, nadie dijo nada, sin embargo todo indicaba que algo iba a ocurrir, durante el viaje de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, Kagome presintio que esa noche seria triste.

Despues de la cena Inuyasha le pidio a Kagome que lo acompañara tenia que hablar con ella, Kagome sintio un frio en su cuerpo, se levanto del lugar que estaba, miro a sus amigos y con una sonrisa les dijo "volveremos enseguida" Inuyasha la esperaba en el exterior, nada dijo solo comenzo a caminar, ella apuro el paso para quedar a su lado, internamente sabia que algo muy triste se venia, ya que el comportamiento de Inuyasha habia sido muy extraño desde que habia vuelto de estar con Kikyo, sin embargo fuera lo que fuera no debia ser tan malo, se dijo internamente para reconfortarse, asi en silencio llegaron al pie del arbol sagrado, Inuyasha giro dandole la espalda, respiro hondo, lo que tenia que decir cambiaria todo, asi sin mayores preambulos comenzo a hablar

"Kagome, he pensando mucho este dia sobre lo que hemos vivido, y he tomado una decision que me duele pero creo que es la mas apropiada, desde mañana Kikyo me ayudara a buscar los ultimos fragmentos que quedan por reunir, asi que creo que lo mas apropiado es te vayas a tu epoca, ya no te necesito aqui, perdoname pero asi debe ser"

Inuyasha sintio que con esto ultimo escucharia la tipica frase de Kagome "abajo" sin embargo nunca la escucho, con temor giro no imaginaba como seria la reaccion de Kagome, al verla, a el se le encogio el alma vio a Kagome que estaba con la mirada clavada en el pasto, no pudo mirar sus ojos pero por el aroma salado supo que lloraba, esto lo afligio, "por favor mirame, Kagome" se dijo internamente.

Ella, como si hubiera leido su pensamiento levanto el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza muy profunda, ademas de las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro, ella lo miro a los ojos " Inuyasha, me has confirmado la sospecha que tenia desde el dia que nos conocimos, yo solo era un objeto para ti, era quien detectaba los fragmentos, jamas te importe, solo me protegias porque...(callo, cada palabra le quemaba su interior) porque te era util, solo eso, me ire en este mismo momento ya no sere un estorbo para ti".

"Kagome no, no he dicho eso..." Kagome puso un dedo en los labios de el, "no digas mas, ya has dicho todo", giro hacia el camino que la llevaba al pozo, comenzo a correr hacia el, pero a pasos de el, Inuyasha la alcanzo se puso frente a ella, haciendola detener, sin decir mas nada, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia el, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella no pudo resistirse deseaba con todo el alma poder estar asi, aunque fuera la ultima vez, ella lloraba refugiada en sus brazos, se sentia estupida, pero feliz, aunque el dolor en su interior era cada vez mayor, se sentia desorientada, pero en los brazos de el, encontraba esa paz, aunque ironicamente ahora sabia que el ya no la necesitaba y le estorbaba.

Inuyasha no queria dejar de tenerla en sus brazos, desde la primera vez que estuvo frente a ella, le habia gustado su aroma, distinto a Kikyo, este era mas dulce, mas calido, el cerro los ojos, se limito a sentir ese cuerpo fragil en sus brazos, cuantas veces no la tuvo asi, pero ninguna tenia el significado de este, era como si hubiera sido la primera vez, sin embargo era la ultima.

Kagome, levanto la cabeza, y miro a los ojos de Inuyasha, quizo decir muchas cosas, queria insultarlo, golpearlo, pero su tristeza se lo impedia, solo habian sido palabras, pero dolian mas que un golpe, solo lo miro, "miralo, sera la ultima vez" se dijo internamente, su mano sin orden alguna de su cerebro, se dirigio al rostro de Inu el abrio los ojos, esta vez en ellos habia dulzura y tristeza, que hermoso se veia, le acaricio la mejilla, el cerro los ojos y disfruto la delicada caricia, en su cabeza solo habia una palabra "no la dejes ir", sin embargo tenia que hacerlo se lo habia prometido a Kikyo, aunque ahora al tenerla en sus brazos, nada tenia mas importancia que ella, su querida Kagome, que tanto dolor veia en sus ojos, por culpa suya.  
Kagome, acaricia el rostro de su amado, sus dedos aprendieron cad detalle de ese varonil rostro, no queria dejar de tocarlo, sin embargo era el momento de partir.

Con un dolor mas intenso que habia sentido antes, la solto, ella abrio los ojos, sintio el frio del atardecer, "este es nuestro adios, querido Inuyasha", el bajo el rostro cayendo su cabello en los costado, y afirmo con la cabeza, ella se le acerco, el ya no queria mirarla le dolia tanto verla ir, pero el la habia echado minutos antes, que imbecil se dijo internamente, sintio las tibias manos de Kagome en su cuello, algo estaba haciendo, cuando levanto la vista hacia ella, esta le sonrio (nunca iba a olvidar esa linda y genuina sonrisa) "ya no lo necesitaras", le dijo ella, en sus manos estaba el collar que tanto habia detestado al comienzo y que al final se habia encariñado porque era algo que lo habia unido a Kagome, con esto ella giro y camino hasta el borde del pozo, antes de descender por el, aun con el collar en las manos, el dijo " Inuyasha hasta siempre", y descendio, Inuyasha corrio hacia el borde del pozo, y grito el nombre de Kagome, pero esta ya habia desaparecido.  
Desde lo alto de un arbol una mujer vio toda la escena, era Kikyo.

Continuara... 


	2. 50años, la herida aun sigue abierta

Gracias por leer este capitulo, como digo al final todo lo dicho por Kikyo existe en el especial de "una triste historia de amor" es decir de inuyasha y Kikyo.

Una vez mas digo que ninguno de los personaje es mio, pero es bonito escribir sobre ellos.

Capitulo 2 ... Inuyasha y Kikyo

El siguio en el borde del pozo, hasta que sintio una mano calida en la suya, era Kikyo, "es lo mejor que has echo, ella no pertenecia a este lugar, ademas por fin estaremos juntos, ahora nada ni nadie nos separara" el la miro (si bien eran tan parecidas, Kagome irradiaba una pureza que ahora Kikyo ya no poseia), ella cerro los ojos comenzandose acercar a Inuyasha, el tambien cerro los ojos, era el momento del beso, si bien era algo que el habia esperado, la emocion ya no estaba latente,ahora gobernaba algo mas en su alma y era un sentimiento de traiccion hacia Kagome, sin embargo la beso. A mi lado esta la mujer que mas ame hace cincuenta años atras, Kikyo quien me hizo conocer el amor, y tambien sufrir por el, Kikyo, mi querida Kikyo, la miro, ella esta igual como el dia que me lanzo la flecha y cai en ese profundo sueño, como me hubiera gustado que hace 50 años, hubieramos tenido esta paz, este cariño que ahora me entrega, este amor que dice tenerme, pero la realidad es otra, una chica del futuro, es quien esta en mis pensamientos, Kagome es quien me dio la felicidad que jamas pense que conoceria, arriesgar la vida por ella me hace sentir fuerte, indestrutible, sere capaz de sentir esto por Kikyo?

Esa noche nos quedamos juntos mirando las estrellas, como hace solo 2 dias lo hacia con Kagome, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, no lo puedo evitar, paso mi brazo por su cintura.

"Inuyasha hace 50 años estuvimos en este mismo lugar, te recuerdas?",

"Si"

"Aqui hablamos de tener una vida juntos, en este mismo lugar me regalaste el maquillaje de labios que era de tu madre, aqui prometimos que usariamos la perla para hacerte humano, aqui mi cielo, aqui supe que te amaba, es en este lugar fue donde renuncie a mi destino de ser sacerdotiza y convertirme en una mujer corriente, que lindos recuerdos"

No quize decir nada, solo suspire, claro que me recordaba de todos esos momentos, en ese momento que me preguntaste mi nombre, para que nunca mas me nombraras semi demonio, senti en mi interior un sentimiento calido, a la vez de un respeto muy hondo a la mujer que estaba a mi lado, ella tomo mi mano, y la puso dentro de las suyas, la suavidad de su piel no habia cambiado en nada, pero no podia apartar de mi mente a Kagome, que estaria haciendo en este momento, senti que introduccia algo en mi mano.

"Amor, que lindo suena, (sonrio)este es solo un trozito del maquillaje de tu madre, cuando Naraku me ataco tomando tu forma, era lo que tenia en mis manos, el lo tomo y lo rompio, pero mira, esto lo conservo desde siempre, en mis manos cuando me volvieron a la vida tenia una rama o una flor, ya no recuerdo, pero en mi mano estaba oculto ese pedazito, ves?"

Lo tome en mis manos, cuantos recuerdos me traia ese pequeño pedazito, era cierto era el objeto mas valioso que tenia junto a mi tunica, el maquillaje lo pude salvar en el momento de la muerte de mi madre, fue lo unico que logre rescatar antes que me echaran del lugar, la tunica me la habia heredado mi padre antes de morir, ironicamente salvando a mi madre y a mi, realmente ame a esta mujer que estaba a mi lado, entregarle ese pequeña objeto de mi madre, era algo que jamas lo hubiera echo, pero... por Dios me gustaria haberlo guardado y haberlo entregado a Kagome, ella nada tiene de mi, nada que no fuera tristeza por mi causa.

"Amor, por que estas triste?" me pregunto aun refugiada en mi.

"Kikyo porque la vida fue tan injusta con nosotros, yo queria ser humano solo para estar siempre a tu lado, pero ese maldito Naraku, arruino todo! como siquiera volver todo hacia atras, y..."

"Amor, el destino de nosotros no era juntos en ese momento, recuerdo la noche antes que me atacaran, esa noche no deje de imaginar como seria nuestra vida juntos, incluso de cuantos niños tendriamos, estaba justo enfrente de la perla, cuando oi tu voz (Inuyasha se sobresalto)  
tranquilo Inuyasha, ahora se que tu no eras, cuando esa voz me dijo que estaba impaciente por convertirse en humano, no imaginas la alegria que mi alma tuvo, pero era solo un engaño, en ese momento cometi un error, a ese ser le di una informacion muy valiosa...",

"Que le dijiste?"

"Inuyasha escuchame pase lo que pase jamas uses la perla de noche, en la noche las fuerzas malignas se apoderan del mundo, cualquier uso que se le a la perla debe ser en el dia, siempre recuerdalo"

"Lo hare"

"Luego de eso corri a mi choza donde me esperaba mi hermanita, verla me hizo sufrir ya que por mi culpa habia perdido su ojito, ella me tranquilizaba diciendo que estaria bien, despues de 50 años aun ansio que ella este bien".

"Lo esta, no te preocupes".

"Si, lo esta, esa noche no pude dormir, incluso a la luz de una vela me pinte los labios, queria estar hermosa para ti",

"Kikyo siempre lo has sido, y ahora lo eres mas",

"Gracias, cuando me levante aun no aclaraba por completo, incluso Kaede me pidio que no fuera, hace unos dias me dijo que ella sentia que algo malo ocurriria, en fin, camine hasta el arbol sagrado (Inuyasha imaginaba cada palabra que Kikyo decia, y a medida que avanzaba sentia un dolor en su vientre, el misterio de 50 años se aclararia), alli estaba con la perla entre mis manos, pero tu no estabas, eso me intraquilizo, estuve a punto de irme a la choza, pero algo me lo impidio, ver como la lluvia de petalos de cerezos atrajo toda mia atencion, fui hasta ese lugar, grave error, estaba distraida con el maquillaje en mis manos justo cuando me disponia a pintar mis labios, no senti la presencia, solo senti el golpe en mi brazo, cai, fue tan fuerte y tan doloroso, pero lo fue mas doloroso fue cuando vi de quien provenia (esto hizo que Inuyasha la atrajera mas hacia el), ese ser que ocupo tu forma, me insulto, y por Dios cada palabra abrian mas mi herida del alma y de mi brazo, cuando me dijo que atacaria a los aldeanos para que la perla se manchara con mas sangre amarga, supe que no eras tu, pero la herida ya estaba echa"

Inuyasha estaba con la mirada perdida, volver a recordar como ese maldito Naraku habia tomado la forma de el y luego la de ella para engañarlos hizo odiarlo mas, pero dañar al ser que mas amaba en ese momento, no tenia perdon, la seguio escuchando aunque recordar lo que venia abrio la antigua herida, aquella que le ha costado tanto cerrar, pero debia escuchar.

"Cuando me levante, senti que estaba por morir, camine casi arrastrandome, necesitaba ocupar mis pocas fuerzas para detenerte, cuando me acercaba a la aldea muchos gritos me hicieron apurarme aunque el dolor era cada vez peor, cuando te vi con la perla en tu mano, busque un arco y una flecha, por suerte estaban al paso, y alli le pedi a Dios que no sufrieras, preferia dejarte en un sueño eterno que matarte, y asi lo hize, grite tu nombre, y una flecha selladora hizo que mi unico recuerdo de esos momentos fue verte cerrar los ojos, murmurando algo imagino que me maldecias (sonrio), alli mis fuerza acabaron solo pude decirle a Kaede que quemara junto a mis restos la perla y fue en ese momento mis ojos se cerraron como los tuyos"

No quize decirle, pero mis ultimas palabras antes de cerrar mis ojos fueron "Kikyo te a..." tampoco puedo decirlo ahora, ya que ese sentimiento existia pero no eran hacia ella.

Esa noche durmieron en ese lugar, aunque Inuyasha estaba atento a cada sonido, sin embargo el silencio del lugar lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

Al dia siguiente se dirigieron a la aldea, ella tomo sus cosas y se fue al rio a bañarse, Inuyasha tenia la costumbre de hacerlo antes que despertaran sus compañeros, al entrar a la choza de Kaede estaban sus amigos, Shipoo se le puso enfrente y con un tono muy serio le pregunto "Inuyasha donde esta Kagome?"

"Ella no volvera, esta vez ya no volvera" su voz sonaba cansada, esto hizo que Sango se levantara del lugar que estaba.

"Inuyasha, que ocurrio? por que esta Kikyo aqui?"

Inuyasha la miro "Sango un hombre siempre debe cumplir su promesa, y yo tenia una con Kikyo"

Miroku solo escuchaba, no dijo nada.

"Inuyasha pero porque Kagome ya no estara con nosotros, tu quedate con tu Kikyo pero Kagome no tiene porque pagar"

"Shippo silencio, el sabe lo que hace" ese era Miroku.

"Recolectaras con fragmento con Kikyo?"

"Si, asi sera desde hoy"

"Eso significa que? nos vas a dejar?" Shippo estaba cada vez mas angustiado.

"Si Shippo nuestros caminos se dividen en este momento, perdonenme, pero debe ser asi" Inuyasha bajo la cabeza.

"Pero, pero" Shippo se subio al hombro de Inuyasha, "pero Inuyasha somos amigos, no, los amigos no se abandonan"

"Shippo nuestros caminos se separaran pero nuestra amistad siempre existira, siempre" Inuyasha tomo al zorrito entre sus manos, "Shippo perdoname las veces que te golpie, que te robe tu alimento y todas las veces que te dije cosas feas" Shippo comenzo a llorar "Inuyasha me vas a dejar solito como lo hizo Kagome" esas palabras hirieron el alma a Inuyasha, cuantas veces cuando pequeño sintio esa misma tristeza cuando lo repudiaban por ser quien era y se sentia solito como Shippo sin su mama ni su papa, pobre Shippo.

"Shippo nos tienes a nosotros" era Sango, quien tomo a Shippo y lo atrajo a su pecho, "mientras estemos su excelencia y yo, jamas estaras solito, jamas" esto tranquilizo a Shippo.

"Inuyasha estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?" era Miroku mientras se le acercaba.

"Si, lo estoy" Miroku le extendio la mano (Inuyasha se sorprendio) el tambien lo hizo, la estrecharon "que tengas una vida provechosa y como decias siempre seremos amigos", "asi es" dijo un triste Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, cuando necesites cualquier cosa, sabes donde buscarme, mucha, mucha suerte, querido amigo" Sango no aguanto las lagrimas, Inuyasha olvidando la altaneria, atrajo hacia el a Sango y le dio un abrazo muy calido "El destino los volvera a unir" era la calida voz de Kikyo proveniente de la entrada de la choza, no dijo nada mas y se fue, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Inuyasha supo que era momento de partir. Miro a todos por ultima vez, con un dolor muy grande, dijo "Hasta siempre amigos" y corrio del lugar.

Kikyo estaba esperandolo...

Continuara.  
-  
Muchas gracias por los 2 mensajes no saben lo contenta que estoy, y esto me motivo ha ver el especial de Kikyo e Inuyasha "una historia triste" por eso salen tantos detalles entre ellos.

Ya puedes lincharme Belen1, pero te contare un secreto, es InuKagome, pero espera, aun queda un poco, la Kikyo que esta en esta historia esta dividida en 2, la de hace 50 años (en este capitulo) y la fria pero es mas adelante. Esperoq ue te guste este capitulo porque tiene importancia a los que seguiran. No me insultes, si?

LaEMira, ya vez aqui esta la continuacion, y gracias por seguirme.. ja ja ja ja, espero que te guste este capitulo que lo hize con mucho sentimiento, eso por ver el especial, lo termine de ver y comenze a escribir de inmediato. Pasara algo asi en el proximo capitulo, que es de Kagome. 


	3. La decision de Kagome

Capitulo 3-La decision de Kagome .

Como saben todos, ningun personaje es mio, ya quisiera.

Muchas gracias desde ya por leer esta historia en especual este capitulo que me costo un mundo hacerlo, espero que les guste, y si es asi dejenme un mensaje por favor!

-

...Capitulo 3: Kagome...

Se han cumplido ya 24 horas desde que Inuyasha me boto de su vida, mi alma desde ese momento no ha tenido descanso, y mi mente, no ha parado de decirme que no es mi culpa.

Si lo pienso bien claro que no lo es, primero que nada, es mi culpa ser la reencarnacion de esa mujer llamada Kikyo? no, es mi culpa que la perla haya estado en mi interio? no, inclusive a mi la tarea de proteger y purificar la perla, sin saberlo, se me impuso, no como a Kikyo que se lo pidieron, es mi culpa que al cumplir los 15 años esa perla se manifestara y un maldito demonio me llevara al mundo antiguo? no, no es mi culpa.

Sin embargo gracias a la perla pude conocer al pequeño Shippo que adoro, a mi mejor amiga Sango, al monje Miroku que tanto me hace reir y es mi amigo, a la anciana Kaede que es tan buena mujer y seria la mujer perfecta para mi abuelo, esto me hizo sonreir, y a Inuyasha, aqui si tengo culpa, no lo niego, el dia que lo conoci, me llamo de inmediato la atencion, mal que mal, no todos los dias se conoce a un chico con orejas de perro, aunque al principio pense que eran de gato... je je je, si me escuchara es seguro que se enojaria, como te extraño, nunca pense que dejaria mi vida normal para aventurarme a una odisea tan unica y tambien peligrosa, pero me gusta, en especial cuando Inuyasha me protegia.

Ese tonto, como me dejo ir, si por el yo hubiera dado mi vida, (esto hizo que unas lagrimas se asomaran), quizas el sacrificio de Kikyo es mas significativo, pero el mio fue dejar mis estudios mi vida completa, para estar a su lado sin importar que el jamas me amara como yo, cuantas veces mi mundo interno se venia abajo cuando Inuyasha sabia que Kikyo estaba cerca, se volvia frenetico y se desconcentraba, solo queria verla, eso me dolia, muchas veces Sango se acercaba y me decia al oido que era un idiota que no se merecia el cariño que yo le daba, de verdad que te extraño amiga.

A esta hora debes estar con ella, por Dios como me duele pensarlo, por fin estan juntos, no les puedo desear buena suerte, porque no lo siento, soy egoista lo sè, pero a ese tonto lo quiero mas que a mi vida, aun escucho sus palabras antes de partir "ya no te necesito aqui", como si hubiera sido solo un objeto, algo que uso y ahora que no le sirve debe desechar¡hombres! hubiera dicho Sango, ellos dicen palabras que no piensan solo las dicen, sin darse cuenta que con ellas pueden destruir hasta el alma mas dura, me siento muy triste, despues de tanto tiempo que pense que el corazon de Inuyasha se habia ablandado, que el me queria, que las veces que me habia protegido eran porque sentia un cariño especial, y que... tan tonta fui, pense que el me eligiria a mi, que tonta fui.

Aun siento en mi piel el ultimo abrazo, el fue quien me refugio en sus brazos, Dios como desearia seguir en ellos, como olvidar aquellos ojitos que me miraron con dulzura y tristeza, como olvidar el perfecto rostro, la suavidad de este, no me queria ir, no queria que esa otra mujer, tuviera lo que a mi tanto me habia costado tener, es injusto, es tan injusto.

Dos veces la salve de una nueva muerte, ahora siento en mi interior que cometi un error, quizas si la hubiera dejado partir, ahora Inuyasha hubiera estado junto a mi, y Kikyo hubiera sido tan solo un recuerdo, pero para evitar la tristeza del ser que amo, la salve.

Sobre la mesa estan los 2 framentos que tenia en mi poder, no se porque no me los quito, al mirarlos siento esperanzas, ya que tarde o temprano los tendra que buscar, sin embargo podre soportar su mirada, creo que no, prefiero irlos a dejar yo, asi aprovecho de despedirme de mis amigos y ver por ultima vez ese paisaje tan distinto al mio, y recordar que es el mismo lugar donde estoy, y quizas verlo tambien.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, jamas podre olvidarte, mas aun que frente a mi esta el collar que nos unia de una forma especial, (se levanta de la cama y lo toma, regresa a la cama), no puedo dejar de sonreir, cuantas veces te enojabas por decirte ¡Abajo! sin darme cuenta, (comenzo a tocar las cuencas del collar)aun tiene tu aroma, (comienza a llorar) tontas lagrimas que lloran por alguien que jamas me amo.

A los minutos el cansancio la vencio, pero ni en sueños podia olvidar a su Inuyasha, sus sueños eran recuerdos de las veces que el la protegia de cualquier enemigo, inclusive de los celos contra Kouga cada vez que le tomaba la mano, o las veces que estuvo junto a ella en su habitacion, esto la hizo sonreir, "Inuyasha" dijo en voz alta, ella se sentia tan feliz en la espalda de su amado, se sentia dichosa las veces que podia ayudarlo con alguna flecha, que contenta se ponia cuando aparecia en su casa, aunque por fuera demostraba otra cosa, recordo la carita de admiracion de su hermanito al mirar a Inuyasha, cuanto orgullo sentia tener a su lado a alguien asi, se sentia tan protegida, como todos los buenos sueños, se terminan, estos sesaron con el timbre del reloj.

Se desperto, habia olvidado que tendria que ir al colegio, se levanto con pocas ganas, se fue a duchar. Mientras estaba debajo del agua caliente recordo la sensacion que tuvo al despertar, sin dudas habia soñado con Inuyasha, con solo recordar esa felicidad de estar a su lado decidio algo "tengo que volver, tengo que luchar por quien amo" salio de la ducha muuy decidida, "ademas mis amigos no se merecen este desaire de mi parte y les tengo que ayudar".

A los 15 minutos, ya corria al colegio, cuando entro sus amigas corrieron a saludarla, todas se dieron cuenta que el semblante de Kagome era distinto, por mucho que lo disimulara, en sus ojos habia tristeza, ya habria tiempo para preguntar que habia sucedido con ese chico rebelde.

Kagome, no logro entender la materia que pasaba el profesor de fisica, hacia tanto tiempo que no habia podido ir al colegio, y tan poco tiempo tenia para estudiar, ademas en su cabeza solo habian recuerdos, recordo las malas intenciones de Kikyo de llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno con ella, como podia ser tan mala, cuando la salvo quitando el veneno de su cuerpo luego que Naraku intento matarla, ella vio los recuerdos que tenia Kikyo del ultimo momento de vida, si bien eran muy triste, no entendia su comportamiento si tanto amaba a Inuyasha no podria desear llevarselo al infierno, cuando uno ama desea la felicidad del ser amado, esto tambien le llego a ella, Inuyasha te amo y quisiera que fueras feliz, pero no con ella, ya no esa Kikyo que tanto amaste hace 50 años, es solo la cascara, su interior cambio, ahora hay rencor, odio y sed de venganza, si bien eres feliz ahora a futuro esa mujer te hara daño, eso penso durante la clase, al finalizar las clases el profesor jefe la llamo, ella supo lo que vendria,

"Señorita Higurashi, hemos analizado su problema escolar, por sus distintas enfermedades que ha tenido durante el año le hemos permitido seguir viniendo a clases, sin embargo recuerde usted que el plan estudiantil es muy riguroso, y ya paso el limite de inasistencia, lo siento señorita Higurashi usted no podra pasar de curso, lo siento", Kagome no quizo llorar frente al maestro, ella solo asintio con la cabeza, el profesor se retiro del lugar, Kagome se sento en un banco y no pudo aguartar mas, refugio su cabeza entre sus dos manos y no paro de llorar, hasta que unas manos pararon su llanto, eran sus amigas.

"Kagome ya no llores, todo se arreglara"

"Ese chico rebelde se dara cuenta que eres indispensable para el y volvera"

Esas palabras la hicieron llorar mas.

"Kagome, amiga, cuentanos que paso, aunque quizas no podamos ayudarte, estaremos contigo, somos tus amigas, y no te dejaremos sola"

Que bonitas palabras para sus oidos, Kagome levanto el rostro, era cierto tenia buenas amigas.

"Aun no lo saben, (todas se miraron, al no tener respuesta ella continuo)acabo de reprobar el año escolar, ya no podre seguir con ustedes"

"Pero..."

"Kagome cuanto lo siento"

"Ademas ayer, Inuyasha, me dejo por su verdadero amor"

"Queeeeeeeeee... no puede ser que maldito, pero si la vez que hablamos con el se le notaba que por ti tenia un sentimiento muy fuerte, hombre tenia que ser"

"Si, pero esa fue su decision aunque me duela es asi"

"Kagome ahora entiendo ese dolor que se refleja en tus grandes ojos, tu amas a este chico mas de lo que tu imaginas"

"Vamos Kagome vamonos de este lugar, vamos a comer hamburguesas nosotras te invitamos"

"Siiiiiii!" si dijeron a coro las 3 amigas, Kagome solo se levanto y asintio.

Cuando salian del colegio, Kagome se detuvo alguien la llamaba, "Higurashi" era Houyo, su buen amigo, las amigas se miraron " Kagome olvidamos algo en el salon, venimos de inmediato"  
Houjo, este chico atractivo que siempre esta preocupado de ella, esta ocasion no era distinta,

" Higurashi, aun esas con ese extraño dolor de muelas que me dijo tu abuelo?"

El abuelo tu y tus rareza, penso, "no Houjo ya no me duele, pero gracias por preguntar"

"Toma, aqui esta un buen pergamino para los momentos triste esto te reconfortara, y si necesitas hablar con alguien recuerda que me tienes a mi"

"Gracias Houjo, que amable"

"Nos vemos Higurashi" el se fue, que guapo era sin lugar a dudas sin tan solo pudiera sentir algo mas que solo amistad por el, seguramente se sentiria dichosa, este chico la amaria sin limites, pero la realidad es otra, desgraciadamente.

Sus amigas aparecieron de la nada "listo, Kagome, vamos!" se fueron rumbo a un conocido local de comida rapida.

Una vez alli, mientras esperaban su comida comenzaron a platicar

"Kagome, lucha por el"

"S� si lo amas, debes ser fuerte, lo bueno cuesta amiga, ademas esa otra no merece nada, eres tu la que ha estado todo este tiempo con el, y como nos has contado, solo tu lo has hecho cambiar, no mereces que esa roba novio se lleve a tu Inuyasha"

Escuchar su nombre la hizo reaccionar, ellas estaban de acuerdo con lo que habia decidido esa mañana en la ducha, si le quedaba una oportunidad por muy minima la usaria, ella, esa Kikyo no tendria a inuyasha tan facil, esto la hizo animarse, durante la comida entre sus buenas amigas fueron planeando como debia reconquistarlo, aunque ninguna estrategia podria usarla, todas se orientaban en este tiempo, y no hace 500 años atras.

Esa noche hizo su mochila, "esa malvada de Kikyo tendra que verselas conmigo" se dijo antes de dormir.

La mañana de su partida, antes de partir, fue al supermercado y compro todo tipo de alimentos para su viaje, al llegar a su hogar su buena madre tambien le tenia preparado unos deliciosos almuerzos,

"hija, perdoname pero tambien cocine Ramen, habia olvidado que...", Kagome no dijo nada pero su madre la conocia, habia cometido un error,

"mama no te preocupes, Shippo le encantan se los deborara en segundos", "aqui tienes hija, llevas muchas cosas",

"si, el viaje sera largo",

"amor, mirame (le tomo del menton)todo saldra bien, y recuerda que todo pasa, incluso esto, te quiero Kagome bonita, cuidate mucho!", Kagome se despidio de su madre en la puerta del hogar, siempre como era costumbre golpeo tres veces con su zapato derecho el suelo y se fue rumbo al pozo, su hermanito estaba alli,

"que tengas muy buena suerte hermanita",

"gracias Sota, te traere algo bonito de alli",

el abuelo venia corriendo con algo en las manos "Kagome, por suerte te alcanze, toma, esto ha pertenecido de generacion tras generacion, y ahora eres su dueña",

Kagome se emociono al ver lo que era, era un arco antiguo como los que usaban hace 500 años,

"Kagome, no tengo las flechas, pero..."

"no te preocupes abuelo, donde voy estas sobran, gracias".

Entro al pozo, respiro hondo, le pidio en una plegaria silencia a Dios que todo saliera bien, "se que todo saldra bien", y se lanzo al interior del pozo, desapareciendo...

-

Lo sè lo prometi mas triste, pero no lo logre, Kagome es muy valiente y seguramente lucharia por Inuyasha, ademas en su poder estaban aun los fragmentos, pero aun queda historia, espero que les haya gustado...

Amiga Belen1, espero no haberte defraudado con este capitulo, gracias por leer el capitullo anterior, sobre Kikyo, bueno recuerda que Kikyo hace 50 años atras era una mujer dulce y todo bonito, sin embargo al renacer todo cambio se puso fria, aunque algo de dulzura le queda con los niños, pero la Kikyo de quien Inuyasha se enamoro, ya no existe, a eso me referia.

NegritaSan, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo, que me costo todo un dia hacerlo, ya que Kagome es alguien vulnerable y fuerte a la vez y no se va dar por vencida asi de facil, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Nos vemos pronto... besitos!


	4. Aquellas dos palabras

Capitulo 4...**Aquellas dos palabras**

Muchas gracias por los mensajes, no saben lo contenta que me ponen al recibirlos, les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero cada noche llegaba de trabajar y me quedaba dormida. Pero este domingo me puse las pilas y aqui esta lo que salio, espero que les guste, ya que al final no tenia nada que ver con lo que escribia los dias anteriores

PD: es lunes 14, feliz dia a los que tienen pareja, para los que no, tambien (me incluyo), anoche habia publicado este capitulo, al revisar hoy, no estaba incluido, espero que esta vez si lo este.

* * *

Capitulo 4: **Kagome-Inuyasha**

Kagome salio del pozo, miro a todos lados, el clima esta precioso, todo estaba igual como siempre, la unica diferencia era que Inuyasha no estaba alli, como cada vez que ella regresaba de su tiempo.

Su mochila esta muy pesada, asi que corrio hacia la aldea, para poder estar con sus amigos y si es que veia a Inuyasha, esperaba no toparse con Kikyo.

Cuando llego a la aldea, vio a la anciana Kaede barriendo el exterior de su choza, al verla su cara se ilumino, por fin ver un rostro conocido

"Querida Kagome, que gusto verte, pense que no te veria nunca mas"

"Casi fue asi, pero tengo una mision que tengo que completar, disculpe, pero donde esta Sango, el monje Miroku y Shippo y..?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Si, tambien"

"Tus amigos partieron esta mañana al oeste"

"Espero poder alcanzarlos, me ire de inmediato"

"Kagome, Inuyasha aun esta aqui, no se donde, pero el no partio con ellos"

"Queeee? los dejo solos?"

"Tu sabes que ahora esta con mi hermana Kikyo, decidio despedirse de tus amigos y partir su camino junto con mi hermana"

"Comprendo" dijo Kagome, con tristeza, pero agrego.

"Bueno, tratare de alcanzarlos, muchas gracias anciana Kaede, volveremos pronto... Adios!"

"Kagomeeeee!" la llamo Kaede

Kagome se devolvio, "digame" le dijo cuando estaba nuevamente frente a ella

"Querida Kagome, eres muy impulsiva, olvidaste las flechas, como te vas a defender sin ellas"

"Es verdad" Kaede entro a su choza y en segundos le entrego le entrego varias flechas y su respectiva caja, Kagome se saco la mochila y Kaede le ayudo a ponersela en la espalda, Kagome aprovecho de entregarle un almuerzo.

"Muchas gracias anciana Kaede, cuidese!" y volvio a desaparecer por el bosque.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm... es el aroma de Kagome" miro a todos lados con desesperacion comenzo a saltar de arbol en arbol, hasta que la vio, su corazon comenzo a palpitar mas deprisa, era ella, iba corriendo, sin pensarlo, se bajo del arbol, y facilmente se le adelanto.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada corriendo y tratando de olvidar lo pesada que estab su mochila y lo molestosa que eran la caja de flechas y el arco que estaban en su espalda y hombro, que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con algo, y ese algo la tenia contra el, al levantar la vista, su corazon comenzo a latir tan deprisa que temio que se saliera.

"Inu yasha" por Dios era el, era el, se dijo internamente, estoy con el, no podia sentirse mas feliz

"Kagome" era ella, su aroma, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus ojitos que tanto expresaban, se perdio en su oscuro color, sin querer la volvia tener en sus brazos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, no dijeron nada, solo querian estar asi, Kagome rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Inuyasha, y el la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, la rodeo en forma tan protectora que olvido todo, no recordo ni a Kikyo ni nada, solo disfrutaba de ese delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, nada, nada les importo.

Inuyasha se sentia infinitamente poderoso, protegerla era su motivo de lucha, sin ella, sentia un vacio, tristeza y sentia que la una necesidad que no podia controlar.

Kagome levanto el rostro, Inuyasha la miraba, ella fijo su mirada a los labios de el, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron, ambos se pusieron nerviosos, pero de ninguna manera se soltaron, no dejaron de mirarse, Kagome deseaba tanto besarlo, sentir que el lazo que los unia se podia volver a unir, deseaba tanto estar con el, mas que nada en este mundo.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron, esto los puso mas nerviosos, alguien se acercaba, Kagome pidio a Dios que solo fuera el viento, que ese momento no se rompiera, que durara un poquito mas, sintio que el la soltaba, ella se refugio mas a el, el la miro y le sonrio, Kagome comprendio que pasara lo que pasara el no la dejaria en ese momento, la tomo en sus brazos, y salto al arbol que estaba frente a el, se subio a la rama mas alta, aun con ella en sus brazos, ambos miraron, era un tres aldeanos que iban a buscar leña.

Kagome, sentia fuego de sus mejillas, estuvieron a segundos se besarse, dificilmente volveria a suceder, era imposible, sin embargo Inuyasha no la soltaba, aunque miraba hacia el lugar que los aldeanos se perdian, el la volvio a mirar, ambas miradas se volvieron a fundir, Kagome sentia el latir de su corazon tan deprisa que hasta verguenza le daba.

"Aqui no, aqui no" se dijo internamente Inuyasha, la sujeto mas, y volvio a saltar de arbol en arbol, Kagome no entendia que pasaba pero no importaba estaba con el, cuando Inuyasha bajo del ultimo arbol que salto, Kagome vio frente a ella un hermoso lago, que era coronado con una cascada

"Que hermoso lugar"

"Si" solo pudo decir Inuyasha, antes de sentir que su corazon estaba por salirse, palpitaba tan fuerte quizo pensar que era por el viaje, pero su mente no podia ser engañada, era por Kagome.

El la solto y la deposito en el suelo que estaba cubierto de pasto y pequeñitas flores amarillas, Kagome dejo la mochila, el arco y flechas a un costado, Inuyasha se sento a su lado, no dijeron nada, solo miraron hacia la cascada.

Kagome estaba tan feliz que hasta el motivo de su viaje habia olvidado, cuando lo recordo, sintio una punzada en el estomago, si se iba en ese momento, jamas se lo perdonaria, jamas, asi que no dijo nada, tuvo miedo al rechazo a lo que iba a hacer, pero lo hizo, tomo la mano de Inuyasha que estaba sobre el suelo, y puso su cabeza en el hombro de el, que sensacion mas bonita, ya que el comenzo a acariciar los dedos de ella, la tibieza de esa gesto, la hizo sentir tan dichosa.

Inuyasha solo queria girar y poder besarla pero no se atrevia, sin embargo cuando sintio la mano de Kagome buscando la suya, sintio mas confianza, sentir la cabeza de Kagome en su hombro, lo hizo acariciar los dedos de su chica, era el momento, lo sabia, se giro hacia ella, la miro, le tomo la otra mano...

Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha habia girado, se sonrojo por completo, el tambien, que lindo se veia, que linda se veia, el tomo la mano libre de Kagome, la levanto para dejarla en su hombro izquierdo, Kagome estaba nerviosisima, se dejo llevar, puso la otra mano en el otro hombro, Inuyasha estaba a punto de besarla, no espero mas, la abrazo atrayendola mas hacia el, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, Inuyasha se comenzo a acercar busco los labios de Kagome, ambos sintieron la calidez de los labios del otro, la tibieza de los labios uno contra el otro.

"Por fin, Inuyasha esta conmigo, siento esas maripositas en mi estomago que sensacion mas increible, lo unico que se, es que lo amo mas que nada en ese mundo" penso Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha la depositaba sobre el pasto sin soltarla.

"Como puedo renunciar a ti, si no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Kagome, te amo niña mia, y no te dejare nunca" penso mientras la depositaba, tratando de que no sintiera el peso total de su cuerpo sobre ella, sus manos buscaron el rostro de Kagome, profundizando mas el beso.

"Jamas me habian besado asi, sentir el peso de Inuyasha sobre el mio, es calido, siento que no podria ser de ninguna manera, quiero estar con el, Dios no me dejes que se detenga"

Como se puede definir un beso cuando se esta enamorado, solo se pueden definir las sensaciones.

Kagome acariciaba el cabello de Inuyasha, el le acariciaba el rostro, querian mas y mas, como se puede profundizar un beso sin decir palabras, solo se puede sentir.

Cuando los labios se separaron, Inuyasha se apoyo con su brazo izquierdo flexionado, aun a centimetros del rostro de Kagome, ella estaba acostada sobre el pasto, muchas florecitas se escapaban entre sus cabellos.

Ambos se miraban con tanta ternura, cuanto tiempo habian perdido, si ambos desean esto.

"Kagome"

"Dime, Inuyasha

"TE AMO"

Esas dos palabras, eran las palabras mas hermosas que nunca habia oido, sintio una oleada de felicidad desde lo mas interno de su alma, el la amaba tanto como ella a el, Kagome no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a asomar.

"Dije algo malo?" el miedo se asomo en los ojos de Inuyasha.

"No, no, estoy llorando porque estoy feliz, como nunca te lo imaginarias mi amado Inuyasha"

"Mi amado Inuyasha", estas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Inuyasha, ese Mi, era algo extraño, el le pertenecia a ella, y eso le gustaba, ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella

"Entonces me quieres Kagome?" se lo pregunto con la ingenuidad tan latente como solo el podia preguntar.

"Ven, acercarte mas a mi, Inuyasha, sabes? TE ADORO"

Inuyasha sonrio, sintio que toda tristeza se borraba en su interior, que la soledad tan horrible que tanto tiempo le persiguio se anulaba con esas 2 palabras, sentia que su vida se llenaba en ese momento, queria gritar a los 4 vientos que estaba feliz, que por primera vez lo estaba y que estaba con el ser que mas amaba en el mundo, su Kagome.

kagome, lo atrajo hacia ella, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, ambos sentian que tenian que expresar su amor con ese beso, con sus caricias, la respiracion se acelero en ambos, sintieron ese cosquilleo en sus cuerpos, pararon, aun no era momento para expresar su amor en sus cuerpos, ya habria el momento para hacerlo.

"Kagome, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"La que quieras"

"Tienes algo para comer?"

A los minutos ambos comian, Inuyasha se comio todo el ramen y un poquito de las porciones de los amigos que iban camino al oeste.

Cuando el atarcerder caia sobre las montañas, Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Kagome, ayudandola a levantarse, poniendose detras de ella, sus brazos la rodearon, Kagome se apoyo en el, mientras Inuayasha le susurraba al oido

"Kagome ahora eres mi mujer y de nadie mas"

"Siempre lo he sido"

"De verdad, (Kagome asintio con al cabeza)entonces porque nunca se lo dijiste a ese fasticioso lobo"

"Me gustaba verte celoso, ademas como decirselo si no sabia que me amabas"

Inuyasha la giro hacia el, y le tomo el menton "ahora ya sabes que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo y el tuyo", antes que dijera nada, Inuyasha la beso.

El dia acababa ambos abrazados miraron al cielo, las estrellas eran los unicos testigos de ese secreto amor, sin embargo...

Kikyo estaba mirando la escena, lagrimas corrian por sus ojos, y su interior gritaba el nombre de Inuyasha y un gran odio nacia en su interior, no se sorprendio por la voz que vino detras suyo.

"Que quieres, Naraku?"

"Los fragmentos que tengo en mi poder se colocaron negros, tu energia los oscurecio"

"Idiota"

"Ahora veo porque el cambio de tu alma, una vez mas te dejo por esa niña, dame lo que tienes en tu mano, con eso la destruiras tu misma, te ayudare"

"Toma, has lo que se te plazca"

"Asi sera"

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto? espero que si, originalmente Kikyo se enfrentaba en este capitulo con Kagome, cuando tenia ya el enfrentamiento, el pc se me bloqueo y perdi todo lo escrito, y sin querer queriendo salio lo escrito aqui, ya les mostrare "lo que no se vio" ja ja ja ja ja, y veran los insultos que Kikyo le dijo a Kagome y quien la defendio...y que no fue Inuyasha, pero aun falta un poquito, asi que la confrontacion ya vendra.

Gracias!** Negrita San**, ya vez aqui estan los protagonistas de lo mas tierno y cariñosos del mundo, espero que te haya gustado, ya mañana lo continuo, asi no se pierden las ideas como me paso antes de empezar este.

Gracias! **Kagome-inulove**, por tus lagrimitas reprimidas, espero que este capitulo te guste, ya que releyendolo me gusto... je je je je, ya quisiera verlos asi algun dia.

Gracias! querida **Belen 1**, ya viste? deje a Kikyo llorando... ja ja ja, espero que te guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el principio.

Gracias! **Annita-yoh-asakura**, aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste, yo lo disfrute escribiendolo, y como vez Inu esta con Kagome hasta este capitulo, del resto pues no se, lo que si, que Kikyo hara algo muy malo contra Kagome...pero eso lo dejo en suspenso.

Hasta proximo capitulo a la misma hora y en el mismo canal...chaooo!


	5. En solo horas tu felicidad terminara

**CAPITULO 5**

Que felicidad me da recibir los mensajes, por fis si les gusta este capitulo dejenme un mensaje, se los agradecere muchisisisisimo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Kuanzo el bomboncito...

** "En solo horas tu felicidad se terminara"**

Naraku estaba frente a mi, estaba tan cerca que me repugnaba, ese olor tan fetido, pero si queria eliminar una vez por todas a Kagome de mi camino tenia que aliarme con el, y ocultar esto a Inuyasha.

Saque una simple hebra de color negro, un cabello de Kagome, y se la extendi a Naraku, tuve ese segundos para arrepentirme, pero no soportaba mas ver a Kagome en los brazos del ser que me pertenecia por derecho propio.

"Con este simple cabello podras destruirla, dejalo todo en mis manos"

"Que ganas con eso?"

"Solo la satisfaccion de ver una vez mas a Inuyasha miserable, eso vale todo"

"Eres un maldito"

"Pero me divierte, nos veremmos"

Desaparecio al decir esto.  
El suave canto de unas aves, lo desperto, al verla aun en sus brazos, sonrio, por suerte no era un sueño era maravilloso tener al ser que uno ama en los brazos, verla dormir, acariciar su rostro sin miedo, sin temor a su rechazo, tenia todo junto a ella, y sentia que no la merecia, "soy tan poca cosa para ti, no soy ni un humano ni un demonio completo, no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, ella se merece a alguien mejor, pero esta conmigo, me acepto tal cual era, no teme a mi caprichoso caracter, ni a mis arrebatos, ni siquiera teme morir si llegara a pasarme algo, sinceramente no te merezco, mi pequeña niña" penso mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kagome

* * *

"Kanna muestrame en tu espejo, al ser que se oculta en la montaña del tiempo"

"Si" la pequeña niña albina, mostro a un ser deforme, oculto en el agua estancada en esa pequeña gruta

Naraku desaparecio.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fueron sus bellisimos ojos dorados, que lindo despertar, penso, nada habia sido un sueño, ella estaba en sus brazos, el le permitio dormir sobre su pecho, el sonido de su corazon le permitio descansar, por Dios solo hace 24 horas ella lloraba por no poderlo ver, y ahora estaban a solas, el le pidio que fuera su mujer, solo de el, ese derecho de posecion tan machista, en los labios de Inuyasha sonaba distinto o sera que estoy enamorada, le gustaba sentir que ella le pertenecia a alguien, aunque no le quizo preguntar lo mismo a el, por miedo a la respuesta, con recordar la frase del dia anterior "te amo" eso olvidaba todas las dudas, verlo protegiendome, sonriendome, valia todo, que importaba si habia perdido el año escolar, si habia sido por estar a su lado, que importaba los framentos, nada importaba mientras esos ojitos dorados la siguieran mirando con la ternura de ese momento.

* * *

"Toma este cabello, quiero que habras las dimensiones del futuro"

"Pero este cabello..."

"Es de una mujer del futuro, asi que no hagas mas preguntas y abre el portal"

"Naraku, una vez abierto constara mucho cerrarlo"

"Mejor"

El ser deposito el cabello de Kagome en la oscura agua donde estaba el deforme ser, cuando este topo el agua, esta comenzo a hervir, formando circulos en ellas, se fue aclarando desde la parte central, Naraku miraba muy entusiasmado lo que ocurria.

* * *

"Inuyasha que dia es hoy?" 

"Miercoles, por que, que pasa?"

"Maldicion (se levanto de improviso)hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamà, como se me pudo haber olvidado"

"Te vas a ir?" se lo dijo con tristeza

"Amor,(le acaricio la mejilla) ven conmigo, ya eres parte de mi vida, asi no pongas esa carita"

"Si" sus mejillas se sonrojaron, parecia un niño.

"Cuando el sol se ponga en lo alto, el portal se abrira"

"Excelente, donde esta el portal?"

"Es un pozo"

* * *

Kagome recogio varias flores para llevarle de regalo a su madre, mientras Inuyasha se daba un baño en las aguas del lago. Kagome no pudo resistir la tentacion de verlo desnudo, se oculto detras de unos arbusto y lo miro, nadaba libremente, cuando se levanto no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y colocarse mas roja que un tomate, su cuerpo era blanquicimo, sus musculos bien definidos, todo en el era perfecto.

* * *

"Excelencia, creo que deberiamos volver quizas hayan noticias de Kagome"

"Mmmmmmmm, es una buena idea, no hemos avanzado tanto en el camino, no nos costara regresar"

* * *

Kagome, subio a la espalda de Inuyasha, a minutos ya estaban en el pozo, Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al llegar al lugar, en cualquier sitio podia estar Kikyo, no podia mentirse a si mismo, temia la reaccion que tendria a decirle que no podria cumplir su promesa de estar por siempre a su lado. Cuando sintio la tibia mano de Kagome tomando la suya se sintio tranquilo, pasara lo que pasara ella estaria con el. 

Kagome pudo notar el nerviosismo de su pareja, los ojos de el miraban a todos lados, sin lugar a dudas buscaba a Kikyo, pero esta vez seria distinto, el no queria verla.

Cuando bajaron por el pozo, Kikyo se acerco al pozo, mirando hacia el lugar que habian desaparecido, ahora vacio,

"Disfrutenlo mientras les dure" dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar

* * *

"Quedan menos de dos horas para abrir el portal, Inuyasha te queda poco de felicidad junto a tu mujer"

Era Naraku mirando en el espejo de Kanna, aun en al montaña del olvido ...

* * *

Al llegar a la otra epoca, Inuyasha fue el primero en salir, ayudando a Kagome a salir, cuando esta estaba por subir las escaleras, Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura, atrayendola lo mas posible contra su cuerpo, Kagome ya no se sorprendia de esos arrebatos, al contrario le gustaban, apreto sus labios contra los de el, besandose muy tiernamente.

* * *

Sango y Miroku miraban el cielo mientras Shippo tomaba agua junto a Kirara, habian hecho un alto en su regreso. 

"Sango, te has dado cuenta que te sido muy fiel, en todo este tiempo?"

"Lo ha sido porque no hemos pasado por ninguna aldea, sino seria distinto"

"Mi amor, sabes que eres la unica en mi corazon"

"Si, como no"

"Venga a mi lado, y le hare cambiar de opinion"

Sango no dijo nada, ni menos se acerco, solo penso "Monje, abusador, quiere solo tocarme, aunque no puedo negar que lo quiero mas de lo que deberia, me gusta estar a su lado, me siento protegida aunque lo detesto cada vez que le pide a otras mujeres que le den un hijo... y pensar que a mi no me lo pidio cuando me vio por primera vez" este ultimo recuerdo siempre la ponia triste.

"Querida Sango, por que te has puesto triste?"

"Nada, no es nada excelencia"

"Miren" grito Shippo, señalando el cielo

En el cielo iban centenares de mostruos de Naraku, hacia el lugar que iban ellos.

"Que pasara? van rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede" con voz alarmada lo dijo Maroku

"Vamos! Kirara!"

En segundos iban volando en el lomo de la gran gata Kirara hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede

* * *

"Mama, mama, donde estas?" 

"Hija, han regresado, que alegria" era la mama de Kagome, saliendo de la cocina, secandose las manos en el delantal.

"Mamita, feliz cumpleaños!" se lo dijo abrazando a su madre.

La señora Higurashi, miro a Inuyasha, este tenia un semblante de felicidad, "seguramente la reconciliacion fue muy bonita" penso y sonrio.

"Feliz cumpleaños, señora, esto es para usted" en las manos de Inuyasha estaban las flores que habia recolectado Kagome hacia solo un rato, se las extendio.

Al rato Kagome decidio darse un baño, antes de salir a comprar algo que faltaba para el almuerzo, Inuyasha esperaba con ansias que fuera ramen, mientras jugaba con el gato gordo de la familia.

* * *

"Solo quedan 30 minutos mas, preparate Inuyasha" lo dijo inmensa alegria Naraku

* * *

Kagome se vistio rapido, tomo el acostumbrado gorro que le coloco a Inuyasha para ocultar sus orejitas, y salieron a comprar lo que faltaban, eran verduras, para la desgracia de Inuyasha.

Aveces la gente se daba vuelta a mirar a Inuyasha, quizas era por su atuendo, o quizas porque andaba a pies descalzo, aunque a ella tambien le hubiera llamado la atencion, tambien existia la posibilidad de que viniera de algun dojo, ya que existian varios en el centro de la ciudad, aunque lo que si llamaba la atencion era la espada en su cintura y el color de sus ojos, pero Kagome no le prestaba mayor importancia a esto, estar cerca de su gruñon amorcito la hacia sentir dichosa y a la vez orgullosa.

"Aun no logro acostumbrarme a tanto ruido, tantos aromas, pero mas alla de extrañar el silencio que reina en mi epoca, lo que mas extraño son los arboles, tanta cosa de piedra aqui, me desespera, pero si quiero estar con Kagome, tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto" penso, mientras le tomaba la mano a una risueña Kagome"

* * *

Solo quedan 20 minutos ja ja ja ja" lo decia mientras reia Naraku -

* * *

"Excelencia son muchos" 

"Si, Naraku esta en este lugar su olor esta cada vez mas fuerte"

Bajaron de Kirara, Sango preparo su boomerang, cuando vieron correr a Kaede hacia ellos

"Sango, monje Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron por el pozo, estan en peligro, Naraku abrira la dimension de ese lugar"

"Ja ja ja ja, asi es" era la voz de Naraku

"Naraku" gritaron todos

"No te lo permitiremos" dijo Sango

"Ja ja ja ja ja ya veremos" caminando hacia el pozo se fue Naraku, cuando Miroku iba a impedirselo, quitandose el rosario que protegia el agujero negro centenares de abejas bloquearon su camino.

"Anciana Kaede, oculte a las personas de su aldea, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos mostruos" era una alarmada Sango

"Como te necesitamos Inuyasha" dijo un angustiado Shippo, mientras se ocultaba detras de una piedras.

Kaede corrio lo que mas que pudo, llamando a todos a ocultarse en una choza grande que servia de bodega de alimentos, alli puso un campo de proteccion.

Sango mataba a la vez a muchos mostruos, sin embargo eran demasiados, Miroku por su lado absorvia a cientos de estos, pero a medida que se acercaba a Naraku mas abejas y mostruos aparecian.

"Inuyasha dejamos en tus manos la vida de Kagome" dijo este mientras mataba a un mostruo que atacaba a un nervioso Shippo.

* * *

En el pozo estaba Kikyo, si bien quedaban solo minutos antes que el umbral entre el mundo de Kagome y el de ella se abriera, en su cara no se reflejaba alegria, sino tristeza.

"Aunque consiga eliminar a Kagome, Inuyasha me va a odiar por matar a su niña, pase lo que pase, he perdido a Inuyasha" penso, hasta que la voz de Naraku la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Te estas arrepintiendo, Kikyo, me decepcionas"

"Callate"

"Ja ja ja ja ja, te digo algo"

"Que?"

"Ya no puedes echarte hacia atras, lo que ocurrira, ocurrira ya que, **SOLO QUEDAN 2** **MINUTOS MAS**"

_Continuara..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez no me costo nada, quizas porque no hubo detalles, pero ya vendran en el proximo capitulo, esperenlo

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensajes, y sobre todo por darme su tiempo en leer y escribirme, gracias y mas gracias

**meiko-174**: gracias por tu cariño, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Hillary Anna-Chan**: espero que te guste este capitulo, y gracias por escribirme.

**Gris-Kag**: muchas gracias por tu animo, y por leer mi historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**serena tsukino chiba**: aqui esta lo prometido, espero que te guste este capitulo, sino me dices en el msn, un beso y viva el anime!

**LaEMirA**: hola amiguita cuanto tiempo,ya te extrañaba, y ya vendra el castigo a Kikyo, no te preocupes, aunque falta un poquito, y gracias por escribirme, espero que te guste este capitulo, sino me dices.

**KawaiiDany-Chan**: que linda, gracias, el capitulo anterior fue de lo mas romantico, quizas me contagio el ambiente que habia en la noche del 14 de febrero, quien sabe, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**HawkAngel XD**: ya le pondre miel al resto de capitulos, aunque no creo que logre superar al tercero...je je je, gracias por las buenas vibras y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Hally777**: muchas gracias por tu buena onda con mi historia, espero que te guste este capitulo, y otra vez gracias por los piropos.

**Tu bomboncito tentador**: por fin lo termine, no puedo decir gracias, sino millones de gracias por los piropos que me das cada dia, espero que te guste este capitulo, y gracias por las ideas de matar a Kikyo, ya ocurrira, o quizas no, no lo se. Millones de besitos, te quiero amigo mio, y no sigas tentando a esta vampirita que tanto ama a los bombones.. je je je je.

_Como siempre, gracias,y nos leemos en el mismo canal y en el mismo horario, cuidense todos y buena suerte y chapulin!._


	6. Perdoname, 1ª parte

**Capitulo 6**

Mis disculpas por no escribir antes, me he obsesionado jugando resident evil, codigo veronica, por eso no habia escrito antes.

Este es la primera parte de este capitulo, espero que les guste, aunque creo que mas de alguien me va a reprender...

Y muchisimas gracias por mandarme mensajes, como siempre les digo me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Gracias desde ya, por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten...

* * *

** "Perdoname" _Primera parte_**

Inuyasha sintio el peligro, pero para no alarmar a Kagome, no dijo nada, estaban a metros de la escalera del temblo, Kagome estaba tan tranquila, ella no tenia los sentidos tan agudizados como los tenia el.

_Tan solo restaba 1 minuto_

La tierra comenzo a temblar Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en sus brazos, esta sonrio,

"Calma Inuyasha es solo un temblor"

"No, no lo es"

Kagome, comenzo a temer que algo malo iba a ocurrir, ya que Inuyasha se puso muy serio, corrio con ella hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera, el suelo se estremecia mas fuerte, el abuelo, la mama de Kagome y Sota, estaban afuera de la casa, Sota abrazado a la cintura de su madre, sollozaba, la tierra se estremecia cada vez mas fuerte.  
Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron a donde estaban los demas.

"Que esta pasando, Inuyasha" le dijo alarmada Kagome, ya que este se habia colocado delante de ellos, sacando la espada, estaban a muchos metros del pozo, sin embargo Inuyasha miraba detenidamente a ese lugar.

No necesito que le contestaran nada, sintio la presencia de la perla., los fragmentos que estaban en un frasquito amarado a su cuello, comenzaron a emitir su mayor brillo... la mayor parte de la Perla se estaba acercando, Kagome sintio que un helado frio le recorrio el cuerpo, solo una persona tenia ese gran fragmento.

* * *

Del pozo comenzaron a salir una luz muy intensa, todos la miraron, Naraku sabia que debia entrar... del pozo comenzaron a salir pequeñas luces, eran las almas de los mostruos que en otros tiempos habian sido enterrrados alli, era tal la fuerza de la luz que se emitia, que Sango y Miroku se taparon los ojos, un fuerte sonido los hizo volver a mirar, el pozo habia sido destruido, la luz dejo de emitirse, el temblor de la tierra tambien, en el suelo del altiguo pozo, salia una luz azul.

Solo quedaba adentranse a ella.

* * *

"Inuyasha, no nos dejes" Kagome lloraba, sabia que su peor pesadilla estaba por ocurrir, sentia cada vez mas cerca los fragmentos. 

Inuyasha miro hacia atras "no lo hare, nunca te dejare".

* * *

Naraku, sonreia de placer, tendio la mano a Kikyo 

"Para que no me taches de no ser un caballero te concedo el honor de que entres tu primero"

Kikyo no le dijo nada, pero en su mirada se entendio todo, si la frialdad tuviera un nombre este seria el de Kikyo, en el momento que iba a entrar, dos serpientes se colocaron a su lado, al colocar el pie en la luz sintio que era absorvida.

* * *

"Mama, abuelo, Sota, por favor corran a esconderse, por favor" 

"Hija"

"Mama algo muy malo ocu..."

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, las puertas del pozo se destruyeron, vieron que una fuerte luz azul destruia el techo del pozo, la luz era encegecedora, vieron del pozo salir una figura.

"Kagome, corre con tu familia, por favor, corre" la voz de Inuyasha jamas habia sonado con tanto temor, Kagome sintio mucho mas miedo que antes.

Kagome tomo de la mano a su madre y a su hermano, el abuelo corrio delante de ellos, al abrir la puerta... su familia entro, cuando ella lo iba a hacer, sintio que la tomaban de la cintura con mucha fuerza, ella se aferro en el marco de la puerta.

La figura se fue acercando, Inuyasha sintio el frio recorrer su espalda, era Kikyo

"Perdoname Inuyasha, esto no debio haber ocurrido" era Kikyo

"Maldita sea, que demonios haces aca" Inuyasha temblaba de odio.

Kagome, sentia mucho dolor, quienes la agarraba con tal fuerza, la madre gritaba, su abuelo rezaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Sota estaba en el suelo llorando.

"Inuyasha, porque me abandonaste, juraste cuidarme y siempre estar a mi lado, pero una vez mas me dejaste, por esa imitacion mia, por que, porque no te quedaste a mi lado, todo, todo hubiera sido perfecto"

"Porque mis sentimientos cambiaron yano te amo"

"Asi que no amas (como le dolieron esas palabras), no importa, pero si no te tengo, esa (apuntoa Kagome) tampoco te tendra, me la llevare al infierno conmigo"

Inuyasha sintio el olor a la sangre de Kagome, la ultima que la vio fue corriendo a la casa, pero nunca imagino lo que veria

"Nooooooo..." grito Inuyasha corriendo hacia Kagome, las serpientes de Kikyo estaban envolviendo el cuerpo de Kagome, en su cara denotaba el dolor que sentia, de sus manos emanaba sangre, se habia lastimado con las astillas del marco al tratar de no ser llevada por las serpientes.

Corrio hacia ella, tenia que salvarla, cuando estaba a solo centimetros de Kagome, su peor enemigo se puso frente a el.

"Ya escuchaste Inuyasha, ella morira, y no sera por mis manos, pero tu si,pero no ahora" Naraku se veia dichoso, miraba a Inuyasha este se veia tan miserable, como tanto lo deseaba

"I nu ya sha" pronuncio Kagome, antes que sus manos sedieran y cerrara los ojos, y su cuerpo desapareciera

"Nooooooooooooo" volvio a gritar Inuyasha, el filo de la espada de Inuyasha se volvio diamante, lanzo un ataque a Naraku, pero este desaparecio, en ese momento, Kikyo ocupo su lugar, el ataque, no la toco, ya que una burbuja de Naraku la protegio, dentro de ella, volvio aparecer Naraku en sus brazos tenia el cuerpo inmovil y sangrante de Kagome.

"Dejenla, malditos dejenla" sintio que la espada palpitaba, Inuyasha gritaba de ira, al ver que Kagome no se movia

"Ups! lo siento pero Kagome ya no respira, sera que murio? " le dijo Naraku sonriendo.

"No, ella no" Inuyasha temblaba, no sabia si de ira o de miedo.

"Lo siento Inuyasha, lo siento" Kikyo miro con tristeza a Inuyasha atravez de la burbuja, puso sus manos contra ella "perdoname amor" dijo kikyo llorando.

"Es hora de partir, pero antes un regalito de mi parte"

Naraku lanzo una esfera amarilla que cayo sobre unas hojas secas, con el contacto de las hojas estas prendieron fuego, la burbuja de Naraku se alejo desapareciendo en el pozo, el fuego adquirio vida, quemando todo a su paso, en segundos, Inuyasha esta rodeado del fuego, pero este no le importo, habia caido de rodillas, una vez mas le habia fallado a Kagome, esta vez la culpa era mayor, ella estaba muerta, no fue capaz de protegerla, que demonios habia ocurrido, no lo sabia, pero el, se lo habia jurado, que junto a el nada le iba a suceder, ella era su mujer, era lo mas importante en su vida, pero el no la habia protegido, sintio que nada valia la pena, todo lo habia perdido, se sentia cobarde, nada habia echo nada, para proteger al ser que el amaba...

"Ayudenos!" escucho, esto lo hizo volver a la realidad, era la familia de Kagome, al mirar a su alrededor, las llamas, cubrian todo, con dificultad llego a la entrada de la casa, las llamas invadian el lugar, viendo en el suelo al abuelo inconciente, entro a las llamas, tomo al abuelo, a Sota que sujetaba con dificultad a un nervioso gato, y a la madre y los llevo a un lugar seguro.

"Gracias Inuyasha, hubieramos morido de no ser por ti, pero dime donde esta mi hija"

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, no pudo mas de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, la señora Higurashi, entendio Kagome habia sido llevada por esas personas malvadas, nunca imagino que la situacion era peor.

"Hijo, se que la salvaras, ella confia tanto en ti, que se que todo estara bien" le puso la mano en el hombro

"Si" dijo con tristeza, sin embargo se recorforto al sentir la mano de esa mujer

"Ve, a buscarla"

"Asi lo hare"

Las llamas lo cubrian todo, escucho muy cerca que venia algo muy ruidoso, eran los bomberos.

"Inuyasha, no te preocupes, todo estara bien, y no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien" era Sota que le sonreia, "ademas los bomberos ya llegaron"

Inuyasha miro hacia el pozo, las llamas no habian llegado a el, corrio hacia el lugar, adentrandose en el pozo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Que mala fui con Kagome, lo se, pero como le dije a una persona hace un tiempo, mientras exista Kikyo jamas Kagome sera feliz con Inuyasha, ya sea porque esta esta en los pensamientos de Inuyasha o porque aparece cuando menos se espera.

Los agradecimientos a...

Karina-chan: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si, trato de esforzarme en escribirlo para que quede coherente y que coincida con la personalidad de los personajes, espero que te guste esta primera parte, aunque no entre en muchos detalles.

**Umi chan** : aqui esta la continuacion, ya no tan bonita como las anteriores, pero espero que te guste, y gracias por regalarme un mensaje.

**Gris-Kag: **gracias por los animos, y si, pobre Kagome la pobre sufre cada vez mas, ser la reencarnacion de alguien de verdad que es complicado y doloroso, un beso y gracias.

**Meiko174** : se que te vas a enojar ya que los volvi a separar y esta vez fue mas tragico, espero que te guste un poquito esta historia, y prometo que no todo sera tan malo, aunque de Kikyo no espero nada bueno, por lo menos hasta este capitulo, un beso y gracias.

**Rika-chan** : aqui esta la continuacion, aunque me demore, no deje de pensar ningun dia que tenia que continuarla, un beso y espero que te guste, y gracias.

Akeru Fujimi: que enojada que estas con Kikyo, ja ja ja ja, me hiciste reir, y creo que ahora si lo estaras mas, ya que ella fue la que envio las serpientes a asfixiar a Kagome, es realmente mala, y tienes razon Naraku es guapisimo cuando no esta con sus cochinos tentaculos y demases cosas feas.. je je je,amiga leere tu historia ya que me dejaste muy intrigada con ese amor entre Naraku y Kagome, hasta donde lei, estaba muy lindo, me encantaba cuando se besaban, ufff... que besos! publico este capitulo y me voy a leer la continuacion, y muchas gracias por considerar mi opinion, y gracias por leer mi historia, besitos!

_**Kagome murio? no se, la verdad que no lo se, ya lo sabremos en el mismo canal ya la misma hora un beso a todos!**_

* * *


End file.
